The Hero and the Good Girl
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Brennan discovers what USED to turn Booth on, before he was with her and uses it to her advantage. Established B&B relationship. Hard M.


**So, like I said, I don't usually do established B&B relationships. Mostly because I'm just no good at that. As you'll soon see...if you keep reading.**

**This is probably the kinkiest of anything that will go on today. But there is a bit of safety in knowing that Brennan knows just what she's doing.**

**--b&b--**

"Ohhhhhh _yeah_" Booth grunted as Brennan's legs wrapped around his waist even tighter than he'd thought possible. It seemed to make _everything_ tighter, and … "Oh, that feels good."

Brennan replied by arching her neck far enough to capture his mouth with hers, absorbing his moans even as she accepted his orgasm into her body. "Oh yes" she gasped, falling back to her pillow as Booth collapsed on top of her. "Every damn time."

"Mmmmhmmmm" Booth nodded into the side of her neck. "Yeah"

That was about all he could muster as his back and legs seemed to shake as his body cooled from near overheating. "You're still the best, Bones."

"Mmmmhmmm…" she repeated, sliding her fingertips up and down his spine, knowing he liked the sensation as his blood was rushing back to the rest of his body. "You too."

Booth smiled against her neck and then rolled to side, chuckling at the tiny whimper Brennan gave as he slipped from her. That whimper always made him want to pull her on top of him to start all over. But he knew that wasn't happening for at least an hour or so. For now, he'd just have to settle for enjoying the way her hand lingered on his stomach, the way her breathing was evening out, a sure sign he'd worn her out, a sure sign he was still awesome. A tiny smirk curved up the side of his mouth, even as his eyes closed for just a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Brennan asked, enjoying the way his stomach muscles were fluttering against her fingertips.

His tiny smirk turned into a full fledged smile. "Not much, just happy is all."

"Because you had an orgasm?"

Booth chuckled, but kept his eyes closed. "That's part of it."

Brennan was quiet for a moment, and then, "Because I had an orgasm?"

Booth cracked open one eye to look at her, and he smiled, tugging her closer to him. "Mmm……yes."

"Well" Brennan slid her hand over his side and up to caress his neck, just like she knew he enjoyed. "That _is_ something to be happy about."

Booth leaned in to kiss her, and their lips lingered against one another's for a few moments. Nothing passionate, just connecting. Brennan again felt curious about his sex life before they'd gotten together several months before. "Can I ask you a question?"

One of his eyebrows arched up, and he pulled in a deep breath, "Do I even want to know?"

Brennan chuckled, and let her fingertips skate over the skin of his smooth chest. "Probably not. Based on previous experience, this is the type of question that might offend your prudish sensibilities."

Booth snorted and closed his eyes as he pulled her even closer to him, this time settling onto his back as he enticed her to relax on top of him. "Was what we just did prudish? I think the hell not, Bones."

Brennan pressed a light kiss on his chin before letting her lips rest against the skin of his jawline. "So can I ask my question then?"

Booth's sigh of defeat caused his stomach to press against hers, and Brennan giggled, the skin against skin contact hitting her in such a way that caused her to feel tickled. Booth smiled at her and pressed on her shoulders. She got the hint and leaned up on her elbows, looking down at him. Her hair fell around them like a soft curtain, and he exhaled through his nose. "Ask away, Bones. I'm an open book."

Her lips curved to the side in a wry smile, even as she lifted one hand to tuck her hair behind one ear. Booth helped her by lifting his hands and smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Thank you, Booth" she complimented, and then nodded. "My question is…do you look at pornography?"

Booth blinked, and his hands fell back to the mattress. "Um, what?"

"It's a fairly simple question, Booth. Do you or do you not look at pornography?"

"Um…" he sputtered. "Is this a trick question?"

Brennan frowned. "How would it be a trick question? What kind of trick would there be?"

Booth chuckled. "Well…" he ran his palm over his face. "One on hand, if I say no, you'll suspect I'm lying, which is no good, but if I admit that yes, I do look at porn, sometimes, then…you know…"

"I'll know what?"

"Bones!" he huffed. "Then you would _know_ that I've looked at porn. That's not something a man is supposed to admit to a woman he…_you know_…"

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "So then, did you answer my question? Yes, you do? It's okay if you do, Booth. I was just wondering. I'm not offended."

"That's the thing, Bones." Booth shook his head, but he was smiling. "You're _supposed_ to be offended. You're supposed to be all mad and feel vulnerable and ask me if you're not enough for me anymore, if that's why I look at it, you know…all that woman stuff."

"Booth, that's irrational. You know that I don't care about that. In fact, I see it as being fairly healthy."

Booth shook his head from side to side. "Well, here's the truth, Bones. Yes, I admit that at times, I have looked at some pornography. But…" he rushed to explain. "Not the gross kind. The classy kind."

When Brennan opened her mouth to ask what that meant, Booth interrupted her.

"And, Bones, you should know that I haven't looked at it, not since we've…you know."

"Been having intercourse?"

Booth blushed a bit, even as her thighs spread just a bit wider over his hips. "Yes. Not since then, and…"

"Can I see it?" Brennan asked, ignoring what he was about to add.

"What?" Booth gulped. "Bones, are you serious? I'm not just going to show you my stash of _porn_."

"Why not?" Brennan shrugged. "I am interested in what turns you on. It would be very educational for me. It's purely for research."

When Booth didn't make a move to get up from his bed, Brennan rolled off of him. "It's okay, Booth. I won't make any judgments."

Booth shook his head, even as he got up from his bed and walked to his closet. "You're supposed to make judgments, Bones" he muttered. "That's kind of how it works."

Brennan didn't comment, but just watched with curiosity as he opened his closet door. After he moved some hangers aside, he pulled out an old canvas bag. Inside the bag was a small box, and inside that box was a small key. Brennan watched with some amusement as he then moved toward the bed. He handed her the key and then got to his knees and reached under the bed for a small change box. He sighed as he got up off of the floor and then rejoined her on the bed, sliding the box toward her. "There you go; open up."

Brennan eyed it and then him. "This is it?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Just open it already."

Brennan smiled to herself as she inserted the key into the lock, and Booth huffed out a breath. "I do have a son, Bones. I can't just have him sniffing around stuff like this.'

"I didn't say anything, Booth" Brennan insisted, but her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, well, I knew you were thinking it." Booth's tone was gruff, but he placed a quick kiss to the side of Brennan's neck. She winced, but laughed, and scooted away from him on the bed. When she opened the lid to the box, her eyebrows lifted. "Are you sure this is the right box?"

"Yes" Booth nodded, and sat back against his headboard. He looked almost confident, and Brennan felt slightly confused as she looked back into the box before pulling out some of the contents. "These are what you look at?"

Booth took the pictures from her hand. "Yes, like I said. It's classy."

"Booth, those photos have to be almost fifty years old."

Booth's neck grew a bit flushed, and he set them down. "Well, hell, Bones. I can't help it. I just think these women are sexy, okay?"

Brennan looked down to more photos and old magazine clippings from Booth's compiled collection. Each one was of a woman, some naked, some not, but all of the women were smiling seductively. Some were in sexy aprons or corsets. "I don't understand, Booth."

Booth laughed a bit. "What's not to understand?"

Brennan met his eyes, but didn't answer. Booth shifted a bit on the bed, and pulled her closer, keeping the box between them. "Look, you know…" he cleared his throat. "You know that Pops pretty much raised me, right?"

Brennan nodded, and he smiled.

"Well, one day, he made me clean out some boxes in the garage, and one of them was from his old days in the service. I was pretty young, in junior high, so I didn't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, but when I opened the box, well…I saw some of these photos."

"And you were aroused?"

Booth smiled at the way she cut to the chase. "Yeah, you could say that." He bit his lip at the memory. "I um…well, I took them and hid them in my room, under the bed, right? And then, one day, a few months later, Pops called me to the garage. He sat me down near his work bench. I thought he was going to yell at me for smoking one of his cigars, which I had done. But instead, he kind of just cleared his throat and talked to me about, you know… the birds and the bees…"

"—Which is a phrase I have never understood" Brennan interrupted.

Booth laughed. "Yeah. Me neither. But anyways, after that was done, and believe me, it was as awkward as you can imagine, Pops cleared his throat again and asked me if I had come across a certain box when I'd been cleaning out the garage. I knew that he knew that I knew what he was talking about, and I said yes, just _knowing_ I was going to hell, you know? I mean stealing, and…well…" Booth blushed and swallowed. "But Pops, he just smiled and then patted me on the shoulder. I was so relieved that I wasn't in trouble that I blurted out that I had smoked the cigar." Booth's eyes softened at the memory. "Pops just nodded and as he was walking into the house, he turned and told me he already knew that."

Brennan watched his face as the memory flitted away. "So…you've kept these all this time?"

Booth met her eyes. "Yeah. I'm not saying I haven't watched porn on TV before, or that I haven't looked at a few magazines here and there, but…I don't know…I just always come back to these. My first."

"Can I make an observation?" Brennan asked, and Booth groaned.

"Here come the judgments."

Brennan shook her head. "They aren't judgments, _per se_, but…it is fairly interesting that all of these women seem to be in some sort of either domestic situation, or they are in some sort of danger, and they need rescued."

Booth's jaw set in a firm line as he opened the box and rifled through some of the pictures. "Well, I'll be damned, but I guess you're right, Bones."

Brennan looked at his face again. "So…do you think that means perhaps you were also using your sexual arousal in fantasies that involved family life and saving women?"

"Since when do you believe in psychology?" Booth challenged, but his eyes were kind.

Brennan flushed a bit. "I don't; this is anthropology. Studying trends in human behaviors."

"Mmhmm…sure" Booth agreed. "Whatever you say, Bones." He gathered the photos, and then closed the lid, but before he locked it, he noticed one last photo laying on the sheets near the foot of the bed. He leaned over and picked it up, examining it. Brennan took it from his fingers and set it on her pillow as she looked at it as well.

"This one for example, Booth. She is wearing almost no clothing, which I am sure was arousing sexually, but she is also looking behind her as if she has need to be saved from something terrible."

Booth nodded, but kept his eyes on his partner. It was one thing to come clean to her about his stash; it was another to actually get turned on by looking at it with her in the bed. "Looks like it, Bones."

She turned to face him, studying him carefully. "That's interesting."

He rolled his eyes and plucked the photo fingers before he tossed it to the side of the bed. "I know something more interesting, Bones."

"Oh yeah?" she arched and eyebrow and smiled. "And what would that be?"

Booth swallowed and then tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I haven't opened that box in awhile."

"I know, Booth; you said that. Ever since we've been sleeping together, you haven't felt the need to use pornography to arouse your sexual needs."

Booth cut off her speech with his lips against hers. "No, no, Bones…not just in the past few months…I'm talking about a whole year, maybe more. I don't know the exact date, but…it's been awhile."

Brennan frowned, even as she let her own arms wrap around him, "Magazines?"

"Nope" Booth kissed down her throat.

"DVDs?"

"Nope" Booth repeated as his lips settled in the curves of her breasts.

"…Other women?"

There was a pause, and then Booth's hands settled on Brennan's ass, and he cupped her so possessively that she gasped and arched into him. "You sure as hell know that's a no, Bones."

Brennan _had_ known, but she still felt an irrational thrill at the knowledge. "Then what?"

Booth smiled against the skin of her belly, even as he lowered himself toward her center. He settled between her spread legs, and inched them just a bit further apart until he was comfortable. "Do you really want to know?"

Brennan lifted onto her elbow so she could watch what Booth was doing, or about to do. "Of course I want to know, Booth."

He smiled, even as his thumbs whispered against the outer folds of her sex. "I would stand in the shower, and I would rest my arm against the wall. I'd lean my head against my arm and use my other hand to pull and tug. I'd close my eyes, and in my mind, I could hear…" he grinned and then lowered his head until his lips were millimeters away from her body. "_I don't know what that means_" he whispered, just before his tongue played a long lick to her body.

Brennan arched into his mouth and gasped at what he'd said. But he wasn't finished.

"And sometimes…" he continued, placing light kisses on her inner thighs, even as his thumbs continued their torment. "Sometimes I'd lie in this bed, and I would clutch at the sheets as I moved back and forth, just imagining, 'that's not rational', or 'diatomaceous earth', and that would be enough to make me want to come, Bones".

By this point, Brennan was squirming underneath him. "Booth…"

But he still wasn't finished. "I would close my eyes and imagine touching the small of your back, and I'd get hard. I'd imagine the way I would help you in and out of your labcoat, and I would get tight and tense, Bones."

Brennan's elbows gave way, and she collapsed against the mattress, spreading her legs as far open as she possibly could. Booth enjoyed the needy bump and grind she was using to try to encourage a harder touch, but he kept his ministrations light, using the flat of his tongue against her clit in soft sweeping licks. "Mmmm…Bones…" he growled. "Sometimes I'd imagine the way your eyes would meet mine across an interrogation room, the way you'd smile at me. I'd imagine the way you would touch my arm when you were serious about something or worried about me." He thrust his tongue into her just once, but it was enough to nearly send her to orgasm.

Booth slid up her body until the tip of his erection pressed _just this much_ inside of her ready sex. "Bones, you made me _hot_. Just you. Your words, your skin, your touch. Oh, baby, _I wanted you_."

"I want you _now_, Booth" she moaned and arched up into him.

"Yeah" he grunted and slid inside of her. "Me too, Bones. Me too."

When he was buried to the hilt, he paused and looked down at her, enjoying the way her cheeks were flushed. Brennan reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for a deep sexy kiss.  
"Mmm…" she murmured. "I used to imagine you too, Booth" she admitted before she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I used to stand in my shower too, and I'd…"

Booth groaned as she flipped them over, and then his eyes nearly crossed as she lifted over him, riding him hard. His gaze was pinned to her swaying breasts, and he lifted his hands to cup them in his palms.

Brennan hissed and ground down onto him, her body soaking them both. "I used to stand in the shower" she repeated, "And I'd lean against the wall, and I'd let my hands run down my stomach until they were tangled right here." With that, she took one of his hands and pulled it down her body until their fingers were tangled in the small thatch of hair above her sex. "I'd imagine you were touching me, and you would lean down to whisper in my ear, 'we're going to catch ourselves a bad guy today, Bones' you'd say, and I'd slide down the shower wall until I was sitting."

Booth's hips were rocking up and down, the rhythm perfect. He used his fingers to rub against her clit and lower to where they were joined. She was so slick that his fingertips slid over her easily. "Oh, Booth…" she cried out.

He lifted up onto one elbow, enough so that he could reach her breast, and he pulled one of her tight nipples into his mouth, sucking strongly, determined to make her cry out again.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS" she gasped, "Oh yes…"

Booth continued his torment, even as he felt her explode around his cock and down over his fingers. Once she had settled, he flipped her back over, riding her in hard, jerky thrusts. "I'm glad I don't have to think about that anymore, though, Bones. I like the real thing, just fine."

Brennan nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts bouncing with every strong rock of his penis into her pulsing flesh. "Mmmhmmm…me too."

His back and ass tightened as his whole body went on alert, every nerve centered between his legs as he pushed into the cradle of her legs. "I'm going to come, Bones."

"Okay" Brennan murmured, rocking her hips against his for maximum lubrication and sensation. "I want you to, Booth. Come on, give it to me."

"Ah!" Booth gasped, and his neck arched. "I…I…Oh, yes, I…Mmmmm…Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, _Bones_…" her name was a mantra from his lips as he sank into her over and over, his release stealing his breath and energy. He collapsed onto her for the second time that night, and then chuckled at the thought.

She smiled against his neck, even though she didn't know why he was smiling.

Booth didn't say anything, but just rolled to his side once again and tugged her closer, reaching down to pull the bedspread up and over them. "Night, Bones."

"Mmm…" Brennan agreed as she snuggled up to his chest. "You are…"

But she didn't finish her thought, and instead just slid her leg over his hips to bring him even closer, even as she drifted off to sleep.

Booth didn't notice that she hadn't completed her sentence; he was too busy falling asleep himself.

**--b&b--**

**A few days later…**

Booth tossed the head of lettuce into his shopping bag and tried to ignore the attracted stares he was receiving from the other in the produce section. Hell, he was a man, and he certainly appreciated their…_appreciation_, but really…some of them must be pretty needy. What kind of person wrote her phone number on a cucumber and handed it to somebody?

Instead he just smiled politely and pretended not to notice when one woman gasped as he hefted two cantaloupes with his hands, measuring their weights in his palms.

But all of that was forgotten when he got the text on his phone.

"At my apt, need help. B."

He replaced the vegetables and tossed his bag over his shoulder, running out to the SUV. He entered and turned on the engine, whipping it into reverse as he flicked on the siren, rushing as quickly as he could through the city streets.

When he reached her apartment, he breathed a sigh of relief that there weren't any flames, and he pulled out his gun as he leapt up the stairs, two at a time.

Not bothering with his key, he kicked the door open with one foot, cocking his gun as he slid inside the door, "Bones!"

"Kitchen!" she called, and he couldn't tell if her voice sounded faint or not over the pounding in his ears.

"Alright," he holstered his gun and then grabbed the fire extinguisher she kept near her fridge, using both hands to put out the small fire on top of the stove. His heart began to beat normally, and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Okay…that should do it. Are you okay?" he turned to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

He'd never seen that look on her face before, but then again, they hadn't really ever been around much fire, so…

"I'm so glad you're here, _officer_," she purred, and he dropped the extinguisher to the floor with a thud.

Oh, shit.

**--b&b--**

She watched as he fairly choked, and a glance at his waist showed that he was turned on, and as she turned, she smiled to herself, enjoying his gasp as she bent at the waist, picking up the extinguisher and giving him a perfect view down her simple sundress.

"Bones" he rasped, and she looked at him from below.

"Who is Bones?"

His eyes flared and his chest puffed out, even as his hips rocked forward of their own volition. Instead of answering her, he whipped off his trench coat and tossed it to the counter, grabbing her by the legs and hefting her over his shoulder. She gasped, but he ignored that and instead, turned and walked to her bedroom, not stopping until she was settled in the center of her bed.

"Be still" he barked out when she tried to move. With one hand, he pinned her hands above her head. "I need to check you for injuries."

"I'm not injured," she insisted, her hips rocking slightly.

"With all due respect, ma'am," he nodded as he used his other hand to slide up her bare legs. "I'm the professional; I'll decide whether you are fine or not."

_Ma'am._

She squirmed again and tried to gain control of her hands, but he had her in an easy grip. "You sure are strong, officer."

Figuring the only way to keep her still was to subdue her more, he parted her legs and moved his knees to rest between them. For her safety, of course. Her flowy skirt rucked up an inch higher, displaying silky pink skin. He ignored that for now, and bent over to look into her eyes. "Pupils are slightly dilated," he monitored. "But that could be due to adrenaline."

With his free hand, he slid his fingertips over both of her arms, checking for bruises. "Everything seems to be in order, here." And as he leaned back, he released her arms, looking her in the eye. "Stay very still. I need to be very thorough." His hands settled against her foot, removing the high heel she was wearing. He rubbed his thumb along the arch of her foot, and she whimpered.

His eyes flew to her face, and he paused. "Too painful?"

"No…"she bit her lip. "I was thinking of something else."

"I see…" he nodded and lowered her leg. "So, Mrs…"

"Ms…Ms Brennan."

"Ah, Ms. Brennan…" he nodded as he let the slow drag of his fingertips work their way up her calf muscle to the back of her knee, keeping his touch light as his examination took him all the way up the smooth skin of her bare thigh to where it met the rest of her body, finding her bare to his touch. "Ms. Brennan, didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire?"

On the word fire, his palms skimmed over her sex, never really touching, but the heat from his hands caused her hips to arch off the mattress. He pretended not to notice and instead wrapped his hands around her other thigh before smoothing them down her leg, taking careful consideration to watch for any bruises she might have incurred.

"No…" she gasped when his fingers moved off the ends of her toes, but she shook her head and blinked rapidly. "No, they didn't."

"Hmmm…" he frowned, examining her with his eyes from her head to her toes, noticing the way her breasts were nearly popping out of the top of her dress, her chest flushing a pretty pink. "That is unfortunate."

With a quick flick of his hands, he pulled her dress over her head. "I need to check your entire body for any sign of danger" he informed her, and she groaned, the cotton of the bedspread rough against her aroused skin. His palms settled over her belly before he let one index finger circle her belly button. "I guess it's time you learned that girls who play with fire tend to get burned."

"But first…" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, no part of him touching her except his index fingertip. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

He moved his finger away, but she arched up, following his movement. So he settled his finger back where it was, a smile curving up the side of his mouth at the satisfied whimper she gave in response. Her legs spread wider and he began a massage of sorts, never touching where she wanted. "While you are doing that, I'll make sure you don't have any injuries."

His other hand began at her neck and caressed, all the way over her arms and shoulders, down her stomach to the tops of her thighs before he turned her over and gave the same attention to her back and legs.

"I was trying to make a pie, for my neighbor" she confessed. "He is old, and sad, but he loves pie. I was just trying to be nice."

His finger traced the line of her spine, "Mmhmm…you seem like a very nice girl."

He ran his hand over her behind and then down to her knees before he grabbed her hips and flipped her back over, stifling a moan at the press of her nipples toward him. Just as enticing was the splay of her thighs and the way her eyes were glassy with pleasure. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were pink.

"Don't worry Ms. Brennan; everything seems fine. I should be on my way."

"No!" she gasped. "I don't think that's a good idea."

His eyebrow rose.

She blushed and looked down before biting her lip and meeting his eyes. "Well, maybe you can stay with me?"

His chest tightened and he ran his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"After all" she traced her long fingers over the front of his pants. "I need to find some way to repay you for your quick response."

"Hmmm…I don't know if _that_ is such a good idea."

But she wasn't listening, and instead had dropped to her bare knees, reaching for his belt. He gasped as she loosened it and rolled him to his back, pulling down the zipper of his pants before reaching inside for his erection.

"Umm…" he murmured, but then choked on the sound as the nice pie making girl opened her mouth and practically swallowed him whole, her own hum of pleasure electric against his sensitive skin. "Oh, baby."

She smiled against his cock and pulled back, licking a strong circle around the plummy head. "My hero" she kissed. "Thank you for everything…"

His head thunked back against the headboard, and his hands settled on her head as she set up a rhythm designed to make him see stars. Her fingernails scraped over the base of his penis and her tongue curled against him, over and over. He knew he should feel guilty about this, but she was so thankful, and who was he to deny a nice girl her right to show her thankfulness?

All too soon, he felt the backs of his knees twitch, a sure sign of an impending orgasm. He tightened his hand in her hair and tried to pull her back, but she only made a little growl in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight as she sucked him deeper and harder in her mouth.

He was done for and he couldn't help but cry out in near agony as he exploded. Her lips and teeth and tongue continued to work until he whimpered. She released him and then moved to sit on the foot of the bed, staring up him with a satisfied smile. With the tip of her pinky finger, she wiped at the corner of her mouth, and his eyes narrowed. With what strength he had left, he rocked forward. "Game over, Bones" he rasped as he tossed her onto her bed beside him and fell face forward between her thighs.

She laughed, but then groaned and arched beneath him as he wasted no time in plunging his tongue deep inside of her. "Oh, Booth…I've been wanting you for hours."

"Mmmmmhhhmmmmm" he muffled against her creamy skin. "Damn, you taste so good and warm."

It didn't take long for her to begin rocking her hips up and down against his mouth, pleading for him to let her come. "Please…oh, please, please, please, please…"

Booth hooked her legs over his shoulders and circled her clit with his tongue once, then again, and the third time was the charm, and she grasped his hair between her fingers and held on tight as she shattered beneath him, releasing proof of her pleasure onto his tongue. He chuckled against her and she winced. He pulled back and ripped his clothes off before collapsing beside her on the bed, and after a few moments, Booth turned her so she was facing him, and then they both started smiling.

"Damn it, Bones…that was…that was ridiculous."

Her fingertips settled in the grooves of his stomach, her usual post-coital possessive spot. "Don't pretend you didn't like it…_officer_."

He barked out a laugh and tugged her closer, smoothing his finger against the pearl necklace she had around her neck. "Okay, okay…so you were right, and a domestic woman in distress makes me hot. But mostly _you_ make me hot."

"Mmhmmm…" she snuggled up to his chest. "You're buying me a new door, though."

"Oh, damn it" he groaned, but smiled. "I forgot about that. Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? I really thought you were in danger." His mind finally processed everything. "What did you do, just start that fire when you heard me walk in?"

She smiled against the side of his neck, but didn't answer, curving her bare leg over his hip. She kissed him when his fingers rubbed the small of her back. The sensation gave her goosebumps, all the more increased when he bent his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. "My hero" she sighed again, this time with a sarcastic tone.

But he replied by biting her gently and she arched up into him, pulling him on top of her and wrapping her arms and legs around his waist. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at her. "You _like_ that, Bones."

"No, I don't" she insisted, even as a trickle of moisture escaped her body onto his stomach.

"Ah…" he chuckled, rubbing his thumb between her legs. "I'm your hero, Bones… admit it."

Her eyes narrowed and she flipped them over, rubbing her sweet sex against his hardening one. Three times in one night was going to be very, very good for him. "And I'm your nice girl, Booth. Admit that."

He laughed and flipped them again, thrusting inside of her at the same time. "I will when you will."

"Deal" she sucked at the skin of his throat in time with his slow and steady thrusts. "And you'll let me know the next time you feel the need to open your private box."

"Oh, baby" he groaned, reaching with his thumbs to rub against her tight nipples. "That is so a deal."

**--b&b--**

**The End!**

**I am still a little bit behind (I think this was supposed to be the 5 PM post, so I guess I'm about an hour behind, as far as getting everything post ready. **

**Coming up next is "Gray" in the Color Series. **


End file.
